Acertijo
by Yvarlcris
Summary: "Sherlock permaneció en su cama, mirando al techo. Sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto saliese de la habitación y, la verdad, no le apetecía"


_Autor: yvarlcris_

_Título: Acertijos_

_Fandom: Sherlock BBC_

_Pareja: Se podría decir que ninguna. O un leve Sherlock/John. Depende de las gafas que se pongan al leerlo_

_Categoría: Gen_

_Beta: BekadeKerry. Mi niña, ¡bienvenida de nuevo! (Oook!)_

_Resumen: __"__Sherlock permaneció en su cama, mirando al techo. Sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto saliese de la habitación y, la verdad, no le apetecía"_

_Notas: Algo pre Reichenbach para aliviar la angustia_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes originales pertenecen a A. Conan Doyle, la serie a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss , Steve Thompson y a la BBC_

* * *

Sherlock permaneció en su cama, mirando al techo. Sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto saliese de la habitación y, la verdad, no le apetecía. Seguramente Watson le obligaría a sonreír y dar las gracias. Él y su incordiosa manía de tener en consideración los sentimientos de los demás. El detective consultor no pudo reprimir un gemido. Ahora, con Watson ahí, su día solo podía empeorar. Posiblemente él también le tendría algo preparado.

Sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿No piensas levantarte?

-¡No!

-De acuerdo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Esperaba que Watson fuese más insistente. Tal vez estaba haciéndose el desinteresado.

Los minutos pasaban sin que el doctor apareciese. Al final, el detective se dio por vencido y salió de la habitación. John estaba sentado, escribiendo en su blog.

-Veo que por fin has decidido honrarme con tu presencia- dijo sin despegar la vista del teclado-. Tienes el desayuno en la mesa.

El moreno no contestó. Se sentó y comenzó a ojear el periódico mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. De pronto, algo atrajo su atención en los anuncios por palabras.

-¿Has visto el periódico esta mañana?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Y nada ha llamado tu atención?

-No, nada especialmente. –el doctor le miró inquisitivamente.

-Claro, ¿cómo ibas a ver algo? ¿De verdad no os aburrís de tener unas mentes tan simples?

John suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Su compañero de piso le puso el periódico en la cara. Tan cerca que el doctor tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder distinguir las letras.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Es un mensaje en clave! Bastante simple, debo añadir decir, pero por ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Nunca la he necesitado.

El doctor bajó la tapa de su portátil y se levantó.

-En ese caso, me voy a trabajar.

Sherlock sabía que había sido duro con John, siempre lo era con todo el mundo, pero nunca le había importado. Seguía sin importarle, en lo que a los demás concernía, pero con respecto a John… algo había cambiado y la culpa la tenía él.

El acertijo le condujo a otro, y éste, a su vez, a otro más. No eran difíciles, nada que una mente como la suya no pudiese descifrar rápidamente, pero la gente insistía en interrumpirle constantemente para felicitarle por cosas tan banales e intrascendentes como su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué debía alegrarse por cumplir un año más en compañía de gente que no le comprendía y cuyas vidas miserables giraban en torno a trivialidades? En el fondo agradecía el divertido entretenimiento que el encuentro de aquellas charadas le estaba proporcionando.

Había, sin embargo, un enigma más por resolver: John no era el tipo de persona que olvida un cumpleaños, más bien era de los que lo recordaban días antes y se encargaba de organizarlo todo para que fuese perfecto. El detective rezó para que su amigo recordase que a él no le gustaba celebrar esas cosas e ignorase la fecha.

No sería tan fácil. De momento, lo mejor sería que siguiese con el enigma de los acertijos.

La señora Hudson observaba el frenético ir y venir del detective con curiosidad.

-John, cielo, ¿sabes qué le ocurre a Sherlock?- le preguntó cuando lo oyó regresar aquella noche.

El doctor se detuvo al oír la voz de la casera.

-¿Ocurrirle?

-No hace más que ir de un lado a otro con unos papelitos en la mano.

-¿En serio aún le sorprende algo de lo que él haga?

Ante eso, la buena señora solo pudo sonreír. Watson continuó su ascenso por las escaleras con la expresión de alguien que ha atendido a demasiados pacientes. Se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal el día?- por supuesto tenía que preguntárselo él a la persona que llevaba todo el día en casa, no iba a ser tan ingenuo de esperar que Holmes se interesase por su día.

-Bien.

-¿Has resuelto el acertijo del periódico?

-¿Hmmm? Sí, ya te dije que era muy sencillo.

-¿Y?

-Cada acertijo conducía a un lugar donde había otro. He pasado todo el día recogiendo papelitos por Londres.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Nada más?

-Acabo de coger otro, estaba aquí, en el correo.

-¿Y qué dice?- John observó a su amigo, que estaba a punto de abrir el sobre.- Espera, cenemos algo antes. Estoy cansado y quiero meterme en la cama.

Ni una mención al cumpleaños… no dejaba de resultar extraño.

Cenaron y el doctor se retiró. Sherlock abrió el sobre. El acertijo de su interior le conducía a su habitación. Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia allí y recogió un nuevo sobre.

"_**Espero que esta vez te hayas divertido en el día de tu cumpleaños. **_

_** John"**_

El detective consultor sonrió. Había estado tan concentrado en resolver las adivinanzas que no lo vio venir.


End file.
